Till The End
by fangirlzrule
Summary: Gladiolus and Kyla hated each other. They couldn't get along so when they were told that they had to be married, they just went to make the most of it. They don't know how much they will end up depending on each other in the long run as the times get tougher.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyla and her backstory is mine, Final Fantasy XV is Square Enix's. Got that out of the way, now this story and any that follows will most likely be crap. So, kudos to you if you cannot be utterly disgusted reading any of this. Final Fantasy XV is my favorite game so I thought and Gladio my favorite character (alongside Ignis), why not make Gladio not be a loner and give him someone to love (if I can figure it out cause I'm a loner myself and he's a big softy anyways). Though it may take a bit for that to happen.**

 _ **Song for chapter:**_ _ **Demons by Imagine Dragons**_

Kyla Ulric and Gladiolus Amicitia never got along. Not even when they had to work together, that reminded Clarus of his late wife. Before they got married they hated each other, his father arranged the marriage between them, with the approval of the king of course. So Clarus got an idea, he's guessing the same his father had, and went to the king. After getting his approval, Clarus and Regis called for them.

Kyla had no idea why King Regis has called her in here. She didn't do anything, at least not that she knows of. She has been spending some much-needed time with her brother. Nyx hasn't done anything either, otherwise he would be here instead of Gladiolus Amicitia. Kyla walked into the throne room and bowed to the king, just seconds before Gladiolus. She noted that Clarus, Gladiolus' father was standing by the king, she wouldn't have suspected anything if he wasn't smiling at her. From what she has gathered he doesn't do that in meetings, which she attended with the rest of the Kingsglaive after a fight.

Kyla stood at mandatory position while she was in the presence of royalty, feet shoulder width apart, hands behind her back, and head held high. Even though she is in the Kingsglaive, doesn't mean she should be as disrespectful as most of the others. In her thoughts King Regis had saved her and the others and gave them a purpose, he could have left them all to be killed off and stayed safely behind his walls or not have formed a group that goes and defends their new home.

Kyla stood that way for a while. After a bit, she felt Gladiolus shift uncomfortable. She was feeling uncomfortable also, but she has been in many situations like this. Just as Kyla started shifting, Clarus had mercy on them and nodded to King Regis.

"I bet both of you are wondering why you have been called here." The king said and both nodded, as it was unusual for them to be in the same room because of their mutual dislike for each other. "There has been a proposition and it involves both of you." They both glanced at each other, slightly afraid of the arrangements. "You are to be married. By the end of the year." King Regis said dropping the bomb. Bot Kayla and Gladiolus were too shocked to say anything, the end of the month was only two weeks away, Kayla couldn't believe it.

Gladio was expecting his father to find him a bride, mostly because it was almost like a family tradition because the head of the family picked out the bride (or groom) for the heir, but why Kayla. They just always have never gotten along. Kingsglaive and Crownsguard have never been able to mix, probably because of their differences. But there seems to be more between the two of them. Maybe because they just made it their goal to annoy each other, and from what Gladiolus has heard about his mother and father, they were the same. But Gladio doesn't see how it would work out like his parents. So as soon as they were allowed he got out and called the boys so he can talk to them about it.

As soon as she could, Kyla bowed and left. As soon as she was a respectable distance from the Citadel Kyla called her brother. "Nyx, can you get the others and we meet at the bar? I need to tell you guys something." She asked over the phone.

"Yeah." She heard Nyx over the phone. "May I ask what it is?"

"No, you will find out when the others do." Kyla said annoyed. Nyx knows she doesn't like repeating herself. "I do not want to repeat myself." They exchanged goodbyes and she continued to the bar they usually regular at. She is thankful that the meeting was in the afternoon cause the bar opens later in the afternoon so there wouldn't be as many drunks around. As soon as she god to the bar she grabbed their regular table and waited. While she waited she pondered about what just happened, because she never comprehended it in the throne room. She heard about the Amicitia line and their tradition of choosing their spouse. But why did Clarus choose her. Her and Gladiolus always fought and have never been able to settle their differences. 'Guess we have to now. Now that we are getting married and all.' Kyla was so lost in thought she almost didn't see Noctis and his adviser, shield, and best friend walk in, behind her brother and friends. Almost. She quickly ducked her head hoping they didn't see her. But her luck ran out.

"Kyla!" she heard Prompto's very unwelcomed greeting right now. "Why don't we sit with her guys, she looks lonely." She was about to decline but Prompto was already sitting, along with the other two, with Gladiolus shaking his head. They ended up making Gladiolus sit beside her. Kyla looked over to Nyx and saw him trying to hold back a laugh at her expense. Kyla's guess is that Gladiolus already told the other three and they were going to try to get them to at least tolerate each other.

"Prince Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus." Kyla greeted them, while respecting the princes title.

"Please don't call me Prince, I mean we most likely will see you more. With you know…." Noctis was saying before Kyla stood to leave. "What's wrong?" He asked as she stood.

"Sorry for the disrespect, Pri- Noctis. But I must go feed my dog. I had forgotten to before I left the apartment complex. And I feed him every day." Kyla said with a little bit of a sad tone. "I guess I'll see you later." She finished before she glanced at her brother and saw him about to follow her before shaking her head and quickly leaving. As she was walking away she heard a 'what the hell' that sounded like Gladiolus before a chair scraped against the ground and hurried footsteps heading her way. She walked faster so he won't catch up to her.

"Kyla! Wait up!" She heard Gladiolus say. She hurried into the complex and to her apartment with Gladiolus following her. She shut the door in his face and leaned against it while wiping her cheeks and cursing herself for being so weak, as her chihuahua ran up to her trying to make her feel better. "Kyla, can we please talk this through. Without arguing." Gladiolus softly says, knocking on the door softly. She doesn't know what prompted her to open the door, whether it was the slight vulnerability in his voice, or the need to solve her, in her opinion, childish problems. So, she wiped the tears off her face, grabbed her dog into her arms, and opened the door. She gestured towards the living area. They sat for a few minutes before Gladiolus spoke. "I… I wasn't expecting father to pair us together. It is family tradition for the head of the house to choose a spouse for the heir and all. I guess he was reminded of mom and all. I'm rambling, I'll stop now." Gladiolus said in a rush, looking as vulnerable as Kyla felt. Kyla stared for a few, making sure he wasn't lying. Seeing that he wasn't she smiled softly at him.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" Kyla says sitting beside him. "Do you want to ask each other questions, Gladiolus?" She asks as she realizes that they don't know much about each other.

"Call me Gladio though. My full name is a mouthful." Gladiolus stated. "And the fact that Gladiolus is a flower." He added as an afterthought. "But yeah, let's take turns. You first." He said in answer to her question. They spent the rest of the day talking about themselves and asking questions about the stuff they don't think about. As Gladio got to the door to leave Kyla stopped him.

"I'm glad we got to talk, Gladio." Kyla said and gave him a small smile. Gladiolus nodded at her.

"I know it's not my room to pry, but why the strong reaction to the marriage?" Gladio asked the question that has been bothering him since the strong reactions from her.

"It's fine. You'll learn eventually." Kyla took a pause before gathering her thoughts. "The last time I saw my mother and younger sister was just before the empire attacked Galahd. Not long before I left the house for the market, Mom talked to me and Nyx about marriage and such. As if they knew what was going to happen either to them or the attack, they made me and Nyx promise them something… that we would marry only when we were in love with someone. I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise now." Kyla says staring at the wall across the hall. "Goodnight, Gladio. Have a good night's rest. They will probably make us get up early so we can give inputs on the wedding." Kyla said getting a nod from Gladio as she shut the door. Gladio made a silent vow to himself as he left that he will help her keep her promise to her mother and little sister.

 _ **Word Count: 1669**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M ON LIFE. BUT I NEED A NEW ONE. THIS MIGHT HAVE A LOT OF TIME SKIPS, BUT IT'LL BE REASONABLE. I JUST WANTED TO ADD IN A LITTLE BEFORE AND ABOUT THE WEDDING. BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN GET TO KINGSGLAIVE SOON. IT IS SHORTER THAN LAST ONE, BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER. PROMISE.**

 **^_^ -Your Author, fangirlzrule**

Kyla wondered how she got into this situation. Not really, she knew. Cor and herself are now on their way to pick up her dress and get it fitted to her. A couple of days before the wedding. That is the only time that they were able to get it.

Seeing as her brother took to the whole getting married thing as well as a brother could, he is going to be the best man, as appointed by Gladio, and the King is marrying them. She just needs to find someone to walk her down the aisle, the closest person in Lucis, that she can think of, to herself and Nyx is Cor, or at least that that they look up to and the only one who showed her, her brother, and their friends the ropes when they came in with the Galahdian refugees after the fall of Galahad and later convincing them to join the Glaive after they showed interest but reluctance. Kyla didn't know who else to ask so she asked him, and his reply was he will after he saw her in the dress and gets to give Gladio the 'don't hurt her or I'll hurt you' speech. Kyla agreed and wanted to see the speech, already seeing how funny it will be.

They got to the store not long after and the lady that runs the store greeted them, "Hello! Welcome to Rose's Wedding Dress Boutique. I'm Rose. I hope you find what you are looking for." Rose says as they walk in. Rose is an elder lady. As seen in her dark brown hair with prominent grey, smile lines around her mouth, and her knowing, 'I've seen all you can think of' eyes.

Cor and herself walk around Well, Kyla walks around while Cor goes to sit by the fitting rooms. Kyla walks around and sees a couple of dresses that she likes, but doesn't grab them yet. As she approaches the next rack she brushes her traditional Galahdian braids out of her face. As Kyla is looking at the next rack Rose approaches her, "Can I help you any, dear?"

Kyla looks toward her and nods, "Can you help me find a dress for me?"

"Of course! Right this way." Rose takes her to a rack that looks to be some fancy-looking dresses. "Here you go. Go try it on."

Kyla nods and goes to the fitting rooms with Rose following. As she emerges from the cubical after about ten minutes of fighting with the dress to put it on because it was confusing, this is why she hates dresses, and then another five to zip the dress up, she sees Rose nod to herself, after a head shake from Cor, and go look for another dress.

Kyla turns to the full body mirror and sees why Rose's reaction was warranted. The dress just doesn't fit her. It's too poufy and lacy. As Rose came back, with a tamer dress as Kyla saw, and hands it to her with some motions for her to go back in the cubical. Kyla does just that, so after fighting with the first dress and easily getting on the second dress.

As she came out she heard a gasp and turns to the mirror. As she saw the dress she knew it fits her greatly. The white silk-like design with the minimal lace in the back looked great on her pale-ish skin and dark hair. She wonders if she would look like this in her mother's dress, but she can't wear it because it was destroyed in the fall of Galahd when they set the homes on fire.

Kyla tears up as she thinks of this and sees the resemblance in this dress to her mother's. Its tamer, not as poufy, but doesn't have as much lace. As she is caught up in her memories she feels arms wrap around her. She's grateful for the comfort but doesn't know who it is. She gets her answer as she hears Cor's voice closer that it should have been, "What's wrong, Girly?" He used the nickname he gave her when she came.

"This dress looks so much like my mothers. It's made me think about how I would have looked in her dress. Then I got sad because I remembered that it was destroyed when our house was burned during the fall." Kyla rambles, which she does when she's sad and doesn't want to be. Cor knowing this just hugs her tighter, just wanting to comfort her, even though he keeps minimal human contact.

Kyla accepts the comfort before pulling away and turning to Rose, "Can I get this one?" Kyla asks to a teary-eyed Rose.

"Of course, dear." Rose says and goes to the register while Kyla gets her everyday clothes on. As she checks out with Cor already in the car, Rose speaks one last time, "I hope you have a happy marriage, honey. The man that gets you is lucky." Kyla smiles politely to her and goes to leave before turning back.

"He better consider himself lucky, we loathed each other and now we're here." Kyla smiles one last time and leaves.

 _ **Time Skip:}**_

Kyla hates the feeling of insecurity and right now, she is feeling just that. She wonders if this is the natural feeling before a wedding. She was just sitting in the room at the chapel, already ready, waiting for Cor. As she waited she looked around and wondered how Gladio was doing. She was glad that they got to know each other before they pulled this off. At least they don't hate each other's guts and are both willing to try in the marriage. Kyla knows that she doesn't want a love-less marriage.

While she was caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Cor coming in the room. "You look gorgeous, Girly." Cor says startling Kyla out of her thoughts. "I hope you are ready to go." Kyla nodded and stood up. Cor offered his arm and she slipped hers through his and they started walking down the hall. As they walk they hear their march to walk down the aisle.

They start walking down the aisle and multiple gasps ran through at the sheer beauty of the bride. She looks up at Gladio, who stands by the King, and sees the small smile on his face. She thinks he looks handsome, I mean come on, he's a buff guy in a suit, she must admit that he is good looking.

Cor gets her to Gladio and hands her off to him. Kyla zones out for the rest of the ceremony. Only paying attention to say her vows. After what feels like forever she hears the King say, "You may kiss your Bride," so they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**I WANT TO DRAG THIS OUT AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT… I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT TO DO HALF OF THE TIME AND I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS FLOWING THROUGH MY HEAD. AND I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I'M MAKING UP A FEW NAMES FOR GLAIVES AND SOME OF THE SCENERIOS AFTER THE FALL- DURING KINGSGLAIVE (THOUGH THAT MIGHT BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER), SO NO HATE PLEASE. I AM ALSO GOING TO SKIP MOST OF THE MOVIE.**

Kyla had a great time on the honeymoon and didn't want to leave. He took her to Galdan Quay and she loved it. They had fun and enjoyed each other's company. The place was beautiful and different than just the places outside of the wall that she visited when she had to fight. She loved getting out and seeing different places, but they have duties that they have to do, new and old. So, they have already been back for nearly two weeks, from the only week that the king can give them off for their honeymoon.

Kyla is moving in with Gladio, and is still in the process of unpacking. But still must do her Kingsglaive duties. Which she got called to do as soon as they got home. There was an Imperial airship heading to attack the east wall and they need to get there before them. They succeeded even after they pulled out their new Daemon that has been called _Red Diamond_ because of the red diamond shape in the chest, but Nyx was put on castle guard duty after he defied orders and saved Libertus. And even though she wants to finish unpacking she has to go there every day to _'stay in shape'_ as their captain, Titus Drautos, puts it. It takes her about thirty minutes to get there and finish getting ready.

Gladio got called out the day before to take Prince Noctis to Altissia, which there was an offer of a peace treaty a few days prior to Gladio and the other three boys leave and Noctis getting married was a part of the deal, Libertus ended up leaving because of the treaty. For all Kyla could tell, Noct was fine with marrying his childhood friend from Tenebrae. As she was getting ready, she pondered about the boys and wondered how they were doing. She grew close to the others after Gladio and herself got back. As she thought that, she finished getting ready and walked out of the door, remembering her keys and locking the door, and left to the Glaive grounds.

As she got there and got finished, she walked into the adjacent room from the locker rooms to get debriefed, she saw her brother and other friends. Crowe was the only ones to see her and she put her finger to her lips. She runs and jumps on Nyx's back, like she used to as kids, and it knocked him over. She can hear the others laughing as she sucks in a big breath. "Brother dearest, I have missed you so." Kyla practically screams into his ear.

"Yeah, I can tell." Nyx grumbles, even though there is an affectionate tone in his voice, and gets up, knocking Kyla on her ass in the process. Then Kyla starts grumbling about grumpy twins. After they both get up Drautos walks in carrying envelopes. In Kyla's opinion, there's something wrong about him and he is too blunt, so she doesn't like him.

"There are some individual missions I need to hand out. There from King Regis himself, so there is no objecting." At everyone's nod of affirmation he continues while handing out the envelopes, "Crowe, Nyx, Kyla, Markus, Levi. That is all get to where you need to be. He says before heading to his office. Kyla opens her letter and reads it,

 _Kyla,_

 _When you can I need you to meet me in my office. I would explain but I am afraid this might be intercepted or be read over your shoulder. Even if you don't notice it._

 _Hopefully you can meet me soon,_

 _King Regis_

To Kyla it seems a little ominous and made her want to look over her shoulder. She knows that she can go meet with him now, so she heads to the citadel. As she gets to the gates she shows her identity and gets through. One of the guards leads her to a room. Kyla guesses that this room has been de-bugged, considering what was said on the letter she got. After she stood there contemplating that King Regis walked in and she bowed to him. He sits on one of the chairs and gestures for her to do the same.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such a short notice, but I need to confide in someone I trust." King Regis states to her, "I have Crowe going to go escort Lady Lunafreya because she needs to be here for the signing, Nyx is going to guard her during her stay here, and the other two, Markus and Levi, are going to guard at the party." King Regis continues and lists what he has everyone doing. He pauses and lets her process that.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude or anything, but what is it you want me to do?" Kyla asks him, apologizing ahead of time for if she was speaking out of line.

"It's quite alright, I like that you speak your mind in my presence, it is refreshing. But, what I need you for is to be my, kind of advisor at this point. You see, I believe this whole treaty is a hoax, and I don't trust my royal adviser to help me with this because he was one to agree with the treaty." He states. Kyla was about to question again but he interrupts her, "It's not that I think he is on the Imperial's side, it is the fact that I want someone on the outside's help."

"Okay, so you want an outsider's perspective for a contingency plan?" Kyla asks, but it come out as more of a statement. King Regis nods. "Okay, so like, what is a scenario that we can solve? The most obvious one, attack on the city." Kyla mumbles to herself.

"Either way I want you to go meet your husband ant my son and help them in their journey. I will tell you the prophecy and all the other stuff needed and when you meet up with them. I want you to tell Gladiolus and Ignis, only them." Kyla nods at his words. "What I want is you to be one of the guards in the room of the signing, you will be there to defend a few of the counsel members if absolutely needed, but I must stay for as long as possible, for all of the other Glaives rely on my powers." Regis starts to plan. Kyla knows that she will guard him with everything she has and that the Kingsglaive relies on King Regis for their powers. "You, Kyla, do not. You have been able to rely on the kings of old when I requested for them to let you. They trust you as I trust you. That is a great deal that they trust you." Kyla was shocked that Regis and the old kings trust her so much but recovered fast.

"Let's assume that they decide to bring out some big guns, like the Red Diamond. The city is likely to be destroyed, the wall will likely fall. Chaos will then ensue." Kyla starts. "We will need to think of priorities. Only the top, though. We won't have enough time for anything else." So, they plan for every possible outcome. After they have done that King Regis told her the prophecy.

"Okay, there is a prophecy for my son. It is: _'When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come.'_ But, I'm afraid that the outcome is dark. Everyone that is in the Lucis Caelum line must die. So, if the false treaty is my time to go, then I must." Kyla nods grimly. The outcome is going to be tough on Noctis, but he is tough. Kyla thinks that he can pull through.

 _ **TIME SKIP TO WHEN GENERAL GLAUCA ATTACKS REGIS, NYX, AND LUNA IN THE TUNNELS :(**_

Kyla knows this is the king's time to go. General Glauca has beaten both her and Nyx. Regis is keeping them out, away from him by keeping a shield up. Luna has been given the Ring of Lucii for safe keeping. Regis faces them, "Go," is all he says before Glauca runs him through with his sword. Lady Lunafreya calls out but Kyla is already pulling on her and Nyx's arms.

"Come, we must go." Kyla says "Don't make his sacrifice be made useless. The shield won't last much longer," so, they run. They make it out into the court yard after a call on their coms by Drautos. They catch their breath and relax for a bit.

"We have the Princess. She's alive and well." Nyx calls out hoping an ally is in the courtyard too. Next thing herself and Nyx has been shot and she sees Luche walking down the steps with his gun drawn.

"No!" Luna calls out for them.

"Get out of here!" Nyx and Kyla call out at the same time throwing out their hands to her. But, Luna defies them and tricks Luche into putting the ring on. Now, Kyla can breathe knowing that they are a little bit safer but, the next events happen in such a rapid succession that she couldn't keep up. Drautos walks into the courtyard and Nyx trusts him and then Libertus runs him over with a car and then Drautos was reviled to be General Glauca. Then Nyx puts the ring on and Luna was sent away with Libertus, then there was a big fight. Kyla remembers participating in the whole thing. Now Nyx was dying because of the ring and Kyla is sticking by her twin until he takes his last breath. She stays strong for him but when he takes his last breath she breaks down crying. Kyla gives herself a minute then gets up, so she can leave.

It takes Kyla two days to reach the hill overlooking what used to be Insomnia. Two very long days in which she has earned scars, one of them on her face, running across her face from the tip of her right eyebrow to the left corner of her mouth. Potions do wonders, but it can't heal bad ones fully. That exact scar happened when she got cornered in the city by a group of Imperial soldiers. The city flooded with those robot soldiers and Daemons as soon as Nyx died. It made her trip out of the city perilous.

Just as she sits down and relaxes a bit for the first time in three days, she hears a noise behind her. She quickly gets up to turn around and sees Gladio and the others. Kyla immediately relaxes but when she does her legs give out and she starts to fall. She never reaches the ground though and when she notices, she looks up and sees that Gladio caught her. "Kyla! Are you okay?" She hears Prompto say. Kyla starts to nod but catches the doubting looks of the other three men, then shakes her head. Kyla herself isn't one for crying but she breaks down, Gladio holding her while she does.

"Talk to us, Kyla." Ignis says in a gentle voice hoping to not startle her.

"Everyone's gone… my twin-Nyx, King Regis, Crowe, Clarus. All dead. The city is rubble. So many people died. Our captain… He was General Glauca." The dam opened as soon as he said that. "The daemons, the damn soldiers. Just getting out… it was taxing. I made sure Iris and Lady Lunafreya got out. And the King knew what was going to happen… So, he sent you to go to Altissia, you must continue though. It was his final wish for me to give you." Kyla finishes and leans more into Gladio. "I figured you would want to see the city. This is the spot that gives more visual and figured Ignis was smart enough to thing of this spot. Just don't be too surprised about the damage." Kyla whispers to Gladio before the stress of the past days caught up to her and she passes out only waking in the car close to Hammerhead.

 _ **Yay! I got to the numbers I want! Word Count: 2110**_


	4. Chapter 4

**KYLA IS NOW REUNITED WITH GLADIO… BUT HER BROTHER IS DEAD… THE LAST OF HER BIOLOGICAL FAMILY. HOW WILL SHE COPE… I KNOW YOU DON'T READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT.** _This will be Kyla's dream (italicized)._

 _Kyla never has many out of body dreams, or at least they have not ever been this weird. The dreams have never been of Lady Lunafreya either. But there she is, Luna that is, walking away from Lucis before spotting something. Kyla turns to see two dogs, one black and one white, before Luna runs to them before petting them. She pulls a book from the black one, who Kyla just notices is Noctis' dog Umbra, and looks relieved to see the book. Another girl with black hair, seeming to appear out of nowhere, walks up to Luna, who stands upon her arrival. Luna opens her hand and Kyla sees that it is the ring of the Lucii. The dark-haired girl nods and Luna pulls the ring to her chest. That is all Kyla sees of that before everything fades to white._

" _ **You have seen where the ring has been."**_ _Kyla hears a voice in the strange blankness that is going on, not only that but it was also speaking in a language that she shouldn't be able to understand but does. She was about to ask who it was before she was interrupted. "_ _ **Know this, young one. Obstacles stand in your path. There will be things that will want to stop the King of Light. You will be there to guide him along with the others. It is apart of your calling. You will grow in power as the King does. As he gets the blessing of the gods, you will be able to utilize a small portion of our power. You must see to it that he gets all of ours for you to beat the cursed one. You can pass these words onto the Shield and Advisor only. You have the word of Bahamut, Guardian of Light, that there will be no more troubles as soon as the darkness has been eradicated. The power will no longer be in your possession after. Go now and awaken, your husband is getting too concerned."**_ _That is all she hears before she feels like she is moving._

Kyla sits up quickly, a little too quickly because of the sudden dizziness making her lay back the way she was. She figured out that she was leaning on Gladio after she laid back down. Kyla knows that the killer headache that she woke up with, that just mysteriously disappeared in like two seconds didn't come from the fall, she knows that Gladio had ahold of her before she lost consciousness. So, she figures that it comes with having a deity talking in her head. "Kyla!" She hears the boys cheer her name. She reaches up and smacks Prompto on the arm because he was the loudest and makes the headache want to come back.

"Talk about something, as long as it is not about my wellbeing because I feel sore but overall alright. Now, don't ask about my health or what happened, I need more sleep, but I want to talk to Ignis and Gladio later." The boys look at her before nodding, the mentioned two with curiosity.

"Don't suppose the Crownsguard is still active." Gladio says as an icebreaker, Kyla snorts at that.

"Wouldn't count on it, not with the marshal out here," Ignis says while concentrating on the wet roads.

"I wonder how things are in the city…" Prompto says before glancing apologetically to Kyla. Kyla nods and gives a small smile of reassurance that she knows he meant no harm.

"There should be reports before long." Kyla says. "I'll also tell you all when I can grasp what happened." She lays her head back on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, something this big can't go ignored." Gladio says before kissing Kyla's forehead to give her a little reassurance.

"And what about us? What do we do?" Prompto says sounding lost.

"We make for Hammerhead now, and figure the rest out later." Gladio says to Prompto.

"Why to Hammerhead?" Kyla quietly asks Gladio.

"Noct got ahold of Cor after you passed out. He said to meet him in Hammerhead. Told us to tell you something about Royal Arms too." Gladio says just as quietly to her. "What's wrong?" He asks her, still in the same tone, as her eyes widened.

"It is duty for a king of Lucis to gather some of the Royal Arms before they ascend the throne. I saw them in action they are ethereal, almost ghostly. The damage they do is surreal, very catastrophic. King Regis gave me more details on them, but it took hours to learn them. I wondered why he wanted to teach me this when we were planning, but now I know why. He wanted me to relay the information to you and Ignis." Kyla says never growing louder than the whisper they have been speaking in to keep the others from hearing them and Gladio nods at that information.

"Secrets don't make friends you two. Care to share with the rest?" Prompto says jokingly. Kyla looks at the mischievous look in Gladio's eye before she giggles and decides to play along with him.

"Sure, I was just telling my wife how much I missed her," He says giving her a subtle wink.

"He was just going into a bit of detail on what he was going to do to me when we are alone. Like-" She was going to continue when Prompto put his hand over her mouth.

"Ok. Ok. I get it… No need to share." Prompto says embarrassed.

"Prom, better watch out she likes that." Gladio says indicating to the covered mouth with the hand that was over Kyla's shoulder. Prompto rips his hand away from the older girl horrified. Kyla gives Gladio a high five before Gladio switched the mood back to serious. "Got a message from my sister: she's with refuges bound for Lestallum. Wants me to thank Kyla for getting her out too, told her she'll get to do it herself."

"Well, at least Iris is okay." Prompto says.

"I wasn't going to lose another sister." Kyla mumbled into Gladio's shoulder. He gives her a reassuring and thankful squeeze around her shoulder.

"Yeah. Doesn't sound like everyone else was so lucky, though." Gladio says referring to what both Iris and Kyla have said.

"We best make haste. Noct won't be dead forever." Ignis says. Kyla figures the Imperial army said that so everyone won't know of their failure.

"No going back—only way's forward." Prompto says this as they pull into Hammerhead and Noctis sighs.

"'No going back.'" Noctis repeats. Kyla reaches over and gives him a reassuring squeeze on his hand. Letting him know that she understands. "Let's go." He says determined. They pull up to the Hammerhead gas station and get out of the car.

"Hey." Gladio says to the blonde woman in a very revealing, in Kyla's opinion, mechanic's outfit.

"Glad y'all made it." She says solemnly. "No weather for drivin' that's for sure." She continues.

"Our thanks." Ignis, the ever so polite one, says in response. "Kyla, this is Cindy. Cindy this is Kyla, Gladio's wife that he wouldn't shut up about." They shake hands and exchange respectful nods.

"Where's Cor?" Noctis asks the woman, Cindy.

"Left to see to business, and left y'all a message with Paw-paw." Cindy says.

"Yeah" Noctis says.

"Boss ain't sat still one second since he heard y'all were comin'" Cindy says in response.

They walk to the garage and Kyla sees an older man sitting on a bench. "That's Cid, Cindy's grandfather.

As they reach the man he speaks up. "Crystal and the kings ring- what they have been after all along…"

"So all talk of peace was merely a pretext." Ignis says.

"They played my father for a fool." Noctis says.

"Don't kid yourself" Cid says forcefully. "Reggie wasn't born yesterday." He continues while picking up a wrench. "Lucis got dealt a loosing hand, and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this coming a mile away, and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight." Kyla remembers watching General Glauca and King Regis fight after she was incapacitated by the Imperial general.

"I saw that first hand. He made contingency plans for contingency plans days before, just not with royals." Kyla speaks up for the first time since getting to Hammerhead. "He planned with me and every possibility we planned for was there. Even daemons. We didn't plan him dying. But he did warn me it would happen." Kyla continues, glancing at all the men in the room. "In the end though… Well, it just wasn't enough." Kyla says looking back down. Gladio pulls her into his side, comforting her without words. The old man nodded at her words.

"You need something else, you talk to Cor." Cid says setting his wrench down and getting up. "I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago." He says while looking at a picture on the table and walks off. They walk out of the garage a minute after. "Cid left a message, said he'll wait for ya in the tombs. They're to the Northwest of here, just a short ways past the outpost. Find that first." Cid says as they walk out. They ask Cindy to refill and wash off the Regalia before they pay and leave. Not long after they pull out of Hammerhead someone had to break the silence.

"They will have sealed off the city by now." Ignis says.

"What do you think it's like inside?" Prompto asks and Gladio squeezes her hand that he has been holding, silently telling her that she doesn't have to answer.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine." Noctis says.

"You'll see for yourselves in time." Kyla says staring into space, remembering the city after the attack and the two days it took her to get out of the city.

"Indeed. Merely a question of when." Ignis says seeming a bit worried for their female companion.

"Can't believe the Crystal's just gone." Prompto says, not really one to keep quiet.

"The bastards took it all" Gladio says.

"And we'll take it back." Noctis says with finality.

"This is far from over." Ignis says agreeing with Noctis. Kyla lays her head on Gladio's shoulder and sighs peacefully while the car is silent. She realizes that this doesn't happen much and appreciates it while she can. What ended up surprising her is the silence lasted all the way to the hunter's outpost. As they pull into the camp Ignis interrupts the silence again, "Doesn't look like there is a camper. Looks like its camping once again."

"Why don't we just trek forward?" Noctis says.  
"I don't think you all are ready to fight a daemon. Of energized enough. Let's test fate some other time and get some much-needed rest after an emotional day." Kyla says instead if Ignis.

"Plus, Kyla needs rest. I bet the trek out of the city took a toll on her along with the events that happened prior to that." Gladio says, looking out for his wife.

"Alright." Noctis consents after realizing that both are right. They walk around the rock outcropping and set up camp on one of the hunter-designated safe havens. As Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto set up camp, Ignis and Kyla cook _Broiled King-on-a-Stick_ , which is honestly Kyla's favorite. Then everyone settled down and relaxed and talked. After a bit Prompto and Noctis both retired and Ignis, Gladio, and Kyla stayed up.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Ignis asked Kyla in a quiet tone, not wanting the two in the tent to hear them if she only called out for Gladio and himself.

"Right," Kyla says and nods to herself before telling them what both King Regis and Bahamut told her to share.

"Hmm. This would be something to ask Cor. It doesn't seem too troubling, but it also needs to be slept on before I can be of any help. If that is all I would like to retire. I think you two should do so soon also." Ignis says before giving Kyla's knee a reassuring squeeze at her nod before getting up and going to bed. Gladio and Kyla took his advice before following him in and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HONESTLY, THIS FIRST PART WAS HARD FOR ME TO THINK OF. I'M NOT SURE IF I DID GOOD OR NOT BUT I ALSO FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO DO WHAT I WANT AND REGRET EVERYTHING LATER. I AM ALSO MAKING UP NYX'S FATHER, MOTHER, AND YOUNGER SISTER'S NAME. I'M SORRY FOR THESE UPDATES TAKING SO LONG, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ON MY COMPUTER TO DO THIS AS MUCH WITH SCHOOL, HOME LIFE (siblings taking the laptop), AND EXTRA CURRICULAR ACTIVITIES.**_

Kyla got comfortable by Gladio as they lay down by the other sleeping boys. Ignis said that if she is traveling with them now, that they will work on getting her and Gladio a tent. Prompto made her laugh by saying that there would me more room without the bear in the tent. Gladio ended up chasing him around camp before Kyla saved Prompto by calling off 'Mr. Bear' as Kyla had called him. Now that they are settled down and Gladio and Ignis knows about what Bahamut wanted them to know. She couldn't help but think about what has happened. After a bit of thinking about her brother and Insomnia, she decided that she wasn't going to get any sleep, so she goes to get out of the tent. "Where are you going, Ky?" She heard Gladio's voice say.

"I won't get any sleep if I keep thinking about everything that has happened. I was going to go outside. See if it would clear my head." Kyla says, explaining herself a little. "Besides, a lot has happened that I need to wrap my head around. Go to sleep, Gladio. I'll be back in a few." Gladio shook his head and went out with her. "I told you to sl-" She was interrupted by Gladio kissing her. Whether to shut her up or something else. But she wouldn't deny to missing it, especially with how close they had gotten. Gladio pulls away after they run out of breath.

"I've wanted to do that for a while. But, Kyla, you can tell me. I can tell you are hurting. I want you to know you to talk to me." Gladio says. Kyla debates whether to tell him anything or not. After they were told they were going to get married, they got to know each other. Enough to show the softer sides of themselves. In that process, Gladio had shown Kyla the emotional side that he rarely showed anyone. Kyla pulls him to the edge of the haven and sits them both down. They sit there for a few before Kyla broke the silence.

"My last blood relative." She starts before pausing. Gladio sits beside her, not pushing for her to continue. "He's gone. I have no one." Gladio pulls her up and makes her look at him, wiping her tears away.

"You're not alone. You have the boys, Iris, Cor. You have me. You can't forget about that in these times. I'll need you. Noct will need you to be strong. He may not show it now. But he is hurting. We all are. Speak more about your time in the city, maybe it'll help us get a better grasp of what happened in there and we'll be able to help you better. Get that off your chest. I will get the fact that you are not alone in your head." Gladio says in a determined voice. Kyla was grateful that he was taking the attention away from her brother and that he says that him and Iris is there for her. She didn't think that the marriage she and Gladio were, basically, forced into. In the end it made her happy, gave her a little sister, and in the end, Gladio and herself ended up making up their differences and Kyla got a friend out of it.

"Thank you. You have no idea how that makes me feel. I will open up to all of you. It's just, I needed to gather my thoughts. I at least told you some of those that have died." Kyla begins her thoughts, hoping that he will listen until the end.

She noticed that she was silent for a while after he said his part. "Even though we were basically forced into this marriage, I have gotten so much out of it. I got a little sister and a father. I got new friends and branched from the ones I let myself have after the fall of Galahad. We made up our differences and we became closer." She pauses after she completes her previous thoughts.

"I should thank you. You got that sister that you had gained out of Insomnia during the attack." Gladio says taking advantage of the silence while Kyla thought of what to say next.

"No, I should thank you all for staying with me and letting me continue forward with you all. I know I'm not alone, but I need you all to remind me. I lost my last relative there. The one that knows what happened in Galahad. All of those that surrounded me after we got closer, you all pulled me out of a pit that I didn't even know I was falling into. I think that is a reason that I have pushed the fights between us. It was me subconsciously pulling me away from those depths." Kyla stops for a few moments as she runs out of things that had come to mind. She couldn't continue though when she heard a throat being cleared behind her and Gladio. They both turned and saw Ignis. After noticing Ignis she looked at the sky and saw the colors of dawn.

"I guess you two didn't follow my advice and get some sleep." Ignis says before he turns to Kyla. "You can talk to any of us if you need. You are welcome to travel with us. That is the first thing I heard from you, so no need to thing I was eavesdropping. I need to cook breakfast, you have your moment before the other two get out of the tent." Ignis looks at them mischievously. Kyla looks at Gladio and laughs along with him.

From how long Kyla has known Ignis, he didn't seem like the guy to joke around. When he first joked with Kyla she nearly had a heart attack from the surprise. He reminded her so much of her dad at that time. Even though he died after Stella was born, she thought he was there with her. She had freaked Ignis out after she started crying and he called Nyx because it had gotten so hard for her to talk. Nyx calmed her down and she apologized to ignis and explained about how she was reminded about her father, even when he freaked out, which he denies ever doing.

"Ignis sure knows how to spoil a mood, doesn't he, Kyla?" Gladio asks jokingly turning to Kyla while he speaks after the moment of silence following what Ignis said is up when Prompto gets out of the tent. Prompto looks at them confused after hearing this. The three that was involved started laughing while Noctis gets out of the tent behind Prompto. Kyla makes the mistake of looking up at the two flabbergasted friends and starts to laugh harder making Ignis and Gladio do the same after looking too. Kyla thinks that it is the sleep deprivation that is getting to her and Gladio. It must've been a spur of the moment thing for Ignis to laugh along with them because he hasn't let himself go this far without being completely 'shitfaced' as Crowe would've put it. The thought of Crowe sobered Kyla up quickly remembering how Crowe looked when they brought her back.

"I'm going to go for a run." Kyla says to the boys after they look at her. "I'll be back in a bit. Just a couple of laps to that rock over there ant back, won't take long." She assured them while heading to the tent to change into some other clothes. "Besides, Ignis has yet to cook." She smiled at them after she came out of the tent. "Keep the tent up so I can change, yeah?" At Ignis' nod she climbed down and took off. By the time she finished and changed, and of course freshened up, Ignis had finished the first meal of the day. She sat down in front of Gladio on the ground between his legs before any of the boys could protest and leaned back, resting against him while Ignis passes out the simple eggs and toast. Kyla smiles in thanks and makes them into a sandwich, finishing quickly with that method. "I'll start the process of taking down the tent." She says standing. Gladio follows and in a matter of minutes had the tent down. After packing everything up Noctis leads the way towards the _Tomb of the Wise._ Kyla guesses that the boys got information from Monica while she was on the run, because of the nod she gave them.

"Can't keep up with this guy." Gladio says in reference to Cor.

"First, the Crown City, then Hammerhead, then the royal tomb?" Prompto asks in a bit of disbelief.

"His nickname should have been 'Cor the Restless'." Ignis says and Kyla gives a bit of a chuckle at their antics.

"Somehow not as catchy as 'Cor the Immortal'." Kyla says as they come upon a gate.

"Making it out of Insomnia only adds to his legend." Prompto says after Kyla's comment.

"Well, fortune favors the bold." Noctis says adding his input to the conversation.

"The wise make their own luck." Ignis says as a rebuttal.

"You think it's a coincidence that he's made it out of all of those battles alive?" Gladio says as they go through a path between two cliffs before running into some Daggerquills. It takes a bit to get through them because of the birds being, well, birds. As they finish up and go the rest of the way to the tomb it is silent, only encountering two more of the birds before they get to the elaborate doors.

"We're here." Ignis says, his accent breaking the silence.

"A tomb fit for royalty." Prompto says gazing at the very elaborate place with the oracle's stature above the door.

"Let's go in and find the Marshal." Gladio says getting them onto the task at hand. Noctis opens the doors and they all walk through.

"Marshal." Ignis greets Cor with a nod of his head.

"At last, Your Highness." Cor says as he turns around.

"Yeah, wanna tell me what I'm here for?" Noctis asks with more than his usual amount of sass.

"The power of kings, passed from old to new through the bonding of souls. Along with that their swords or guardians, as they are called and chosen by their predecessors. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forbears' power is your birthright and duty as king." Cor says taking the sass in stride while spreading his arms over the stone casket then gesturing to a casket that is standing by the wall opposite to the door. "There is the sword's tomb. The kings of old have informed Regis of who the current sword will be when he had encountered them, they are here now and has had the training as such without everyone else's knowledge but could not get their 'knowledge' until the one getting the throne triggers the armbringer's magic. A Swords duty is to carry out the king's orders until both or the Sword's deaths."

"My duty as king of what?" Noctis says with venom in his voice. Everyone but Cor and Kyla look at him in surprise at the words. Kyla steps forward.

"Now is not the time to question your calling." She says with a stern and clear voice. All the others except for the one she is talking to look at her in surprise, Noctis scoffs at what she says. "A king is sworn to protect his people."

"And yet he chose to protect only one prince." Noctis says bitterly. "Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?"

"How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted role of protector to you?" Cor says stepping forward.

"'Entrusted' it to me?" The prince asks forcefully. "Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why-" Noctis abruptly starts firing questions and then ending with his hand on the casket in front of him with tears in his eyes. The others that have not said a word since greetings turned away or looked down. "Why did he lie to me?" Noctis finishes in a soft voice.

"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father." Cor starts before looking at Kyla.

"He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people." Kyla continues for Cor in a soft voice.

"Guess he left me no choice." Noctis says standing up straight.

"Wait, what does the Sword's knowledge entail?" Ignis asks. Cor looks at Kyla and she nods stepping forward to stand beside Noctis.

"It is the knowledge of that specific Sword. Tactics, techniques, weapon, information on anything Lucii. I could continue a few, but I feel it unnecessary." Kyla says like she is talking about the weather outside. "Continue, Prince." She says to him already wanting to get the show on the road. He holds his hand over the sword that is held by the king. The sword glows and rises while the Sword's whole casket glows. The glowing objects go to their respective person. The sword to Noctis and the Sword's knowledge to Kyla. When the tomb is at it's original brightness the four adventuring boys turn to Kyla while she stares at them.


End file.
